Victory Through Air Power Credits
Opening Logos * RKO Radio Pictures Opening Logo and Credits * Released thru United Artists * Walt Disney presents * Major Alexander P. de Seversky in ** "Victory Through Air Power" * Original Story: Dave Fleischer, Dan Gordon, Ted Pierce, Isidore Sparber * Screen Adaptation: T. Hee, Dan Gordon, Carl Meyer, Ted Pierce, Graham Place, Isidore Sparber, Bob Wickersham, William Turner, Cal Howard * Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman * Directors of Animation: Willard Bowskey, Myron Waldman, Thomas Johnson, David Tendlar, James Culhane, H.C. Ellison, Stan Quackenbush, Graham Place * Animators: Orestes Calpini, Alfred Eugster, James Davis, Arnold Gillespie, Nicholas Tafuri, George Germanetti, Carl Meyer, Frank Endres, Otto Feuer, William Henning, Thomas Moore, Joseph Oriolo, Bob Wickersham, Abner Kneitel, Irving Spector, Louis Zukor, Nelson Demorest, Harold Walker, Joseph D'Igalo, Sam Stimson, Thomas Golden, Reuben Grossman, Lod Rossner, George Sheehan, Dick Williams, Hal Seeger, Winfield Hoskins, George Waiss, Anthony Di Paola, John Walworth, Bill Littlejohn, Tony Pabian, Don Williams, Stephen Muffati, Ed Love, Michael Lah, Seymour Kneitel, Ben Clopton, Bernard Garbutt, Frank Kelling, Lillian Friedman * Assistant Animators: Ben Solomon, R.L. Thompson, Bill Hopper, Jack Ozarks, Marty Taras, Jim Tyer, John Patrick Freeman * Inbetweeners: Kay Wright, Paul Murry, Pat Matthews, Blaine Gibson * Art Direction: X. Atencio Hugh Hennessy, Kenneth Anderson, Dick Kelsey, Arthur Heinemann, Saul Bass, McLaren Stewart, Al Zinnen, Richard Day, Joseph C. Wright, Charles Philippi, Charles Payzant, Kendall O’Connor, Terrell Stapp, Thor Putnam, John Hubley * Layout: Bruce Bushman * Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Merle Cox, Ed Starr, Ray Huffine, Eric Hansen, Art Riley, Mique Nelson, Saul Bass, Johnny Jensen, Alen Maley, Dick Anthony * Ink and Paint: June Patterson, Marjorie Ralston, Retta Davidson * Score: George Gershwin * Music and Lyrics: Ralph Rainger and Leo Robin * Atomspheric Music Created and Conducted by: Leigh Harline * Orchestrations by: Leo Shuken, George Parrish, Walter Scharf, Charles Bradshaw * Musicians: Victor Cannella · Piano * Scenics: Robert Little, Shane Miller, Hemia Calpini, Eddi Bowlds, Anton Loeb, Robert Connavale * Photographed in Technicolor * Director of Photography: Ray Rennahan * Art Direction: Richard Irvine * Color Direction: Natalie Kalmus ** Associate: Morgan Padelford * Titles: Arthur T. Horman, Roland Gillett, Richard Macaulay, Norman Reilly Raine * Photography: Charles Schettler * Sound Effects: Maurice Manne * Sound Recording: C.O. Slyfield, Lodge Cunningham * Production Manager: Dan Keefe * Film Editor: Jack Dennis * Interior Decoration: William Kiernan * Narrated by: Art Baker * Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures Inc. * Copyright MCMXLIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 03179 * Western Electric Noiseless Recording * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * RCA Sound System * Directions: Tex Avery, Dave Fleischer, James Culhane * Produced by: Max Fleischer, Fred Qrimby Ending Titles * "Victory Through Air Power" * The End Category:Opening Credits Category:United Artists Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:World War 2 Cartoons